


une famille en danger, les avengers à la rescousse !

by Princessedelweiss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessedelweiss/pseuds/Princessedelweiss
Summary: Quand une jeune fille débarque d'une autre planète pour apprendre la maitrise de ses pouvoirs, les Avengers vont tout faire pour l'aider. Mais une certaine personne dans l'équipe va vite tomber amoureux. Est-ce que cela va compliquer les choses ? Oh que oui. Est-ce que les sentiments seront réciproques ? Vous le saurez en lisant la fic ;)





	1. Présentation des personnages

**Author's Note:**

> Aucun personnages ne m'appartient sauf ceux que j'ai inventé et qui sont dans le chapitre de présentation des personnages. Bonne lecture

** Présentation des personnages : **

Les personnages principaux seront: Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Loki (gentil), Thor, Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Baner, Saphira (c'est-à-dire moi), Vision, Jarvis.

Les personnages secondaires seront : Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, des agents du SHIELD, Akim (mon père), Luna (ma mère) et peut être d'autre personnes que je rajouterais au fur et à mesure.

Commençons par moi :

Prénom : Saphira

Age : 20 ans

Particularité : yeux couleur saphir et cheveux noir onyx

Pouvoirs : maitrise l'eau, fini d'apprendre le feu et essaye d'apprendre l'air et la terre

Parents : roi et reine de Galatéa. Akim et Luna

Histoire : Salut je m'appelle Saphira, princesse de Galatéa mes parents son le roi Akim et la reine Luna. J'ai pas de frères ni de soeurs. Dans ce monde tous les habitants ont des pouvoirs. Mes parents sont les plus puissants. Moi je suis née en maitrisant l'eau et son opposer pour apprendre à contrôler mes émotions mais je ne suis pas très doué avec le feu. J'ai un très mauvais caractère. En plus je n'ai pas de petit ami ce qui embête mes parents car je ne peux pas accéder au trône puisqu'il faut être deux pour devenir roi et reine c'est dans les lois. Je suis censé maitrisé complètement les éléments, les quatre sinon le royaume sera gouverner par nos ennemis et je ne peux pas les laisser faire sachant qu'ils veulent réduire mon peuple en esclavage. Le reste de mon histoire au fil de la fiction.

 

 

Bon maintenant passons aux parents

Prénom : Akim

Age : 45 ans

Particularité : cheveux blond or, apparence très jeune.

Pouvoir : puissant télépathe, influe sur le temps et les gens.

Histoire : Akim est un roi clémentes un père en or. Il est vraiment génial. Il ne fait pas comme dans toutes les royautés où son père mari sa fille de force. Il me laisse le choix mais bon c'est vrai qu'il commence a s'impatienter un peu. Voilà je pense que vous savez ce qu'il faut pour l'histoire.

Enfin ma mère:

Prénom : Luna

Age : 40 ans

Particularité : cheveux blanc comme la lune, apparence très jeune.

Pouvoir : contrôle la lune et le soleil donc tout ce qui va avec.

Histoire : Reine aimante envers le peuple. N'hésite pas a aider les gens. Elle a l'apparence d'une adolescente et c'est cool parce que quand on sort toutes les deux on dirait des soeurs. Elle adore rester tard le soir dehors pour regarder les étoiles et la lune. Quand j'étais petite elle m'expliquer les astres et le fonctionnement des autres mondes comme la Terre ou Asgard.

* * *

 


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aucun personnages ne m'appartient sauf ceux que j'ai inventé et qui sont dans le chapitre de présentation des personnages. Bonne lecture

** Prologue : **

Bruits d'explosion et de pas

Saphira : Mais père, je ne vais pas abandonner le royaume alors que le mal l'envahit.

Akim : Si tu n'as pas le choix, je te protège en t'envoyant sur Terre, là-bas trouve Nick Fury il t'emmènera dans un endroit sûr où tu pourras finir de maitriser tes pouvoirs. Sache que ta mère et moi t'aimons fort, ne l'oublie jamais.

Saphira : (pleurs) mais...mais...ils vont vous tuer ou vous faire prisonniers.

Luna : Oh ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas nous avons de la ressource et même si nous sommes fait prisonnier tu viendras nous chercher. Maintenant passe cette porte. Je t'en prie. Adieu (pleurs)

Akim : Adieu

Saphira : Papa, maman je vous aime. Adieu (pleurs)

Saphira passe la porte et les parents se font capturer.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire positif ou négatif cela me permet de m'améliorer.


	3. Chapitre 1 : arrivée sur Terre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aucun personnages ne m'appartient sauf ceux que j'ai inventé et qui sont dans le chapitre de présentation des personnages. Bonne lecture

** Chapitre 1 : Arrivée sur Terre **

Saphira après avoir passé la porte, arrive dans un bâtiment sur Terre.

Inconnu : Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

Saphira : (recule) Qui...qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

Inconnu : Calmez-vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal je m'appelle Nick Fury, vous êtes au Shield sur Terre. Et vous, vous êtes Saphira la fille d'Akim et la princesse de Galatéa ?

Saphira : Oui mais comment vous le savez (réfléchi)...attendez…vous avez dit que vous vous appeliez Nick Fury alors c'est vous qui étiez en contact avec mon père et qui allez m'aider ?

Nick Fury : Oui je vais vous aider, mais venez ne restons pas dans le hall. On va prendre quelque chose... du thé ou un café ? Et vous allez me raconter ce qu’il s'est passé sur votre planète et ensuite je vous emmènerais dans un endroit où vous serez en sécurité et apprendrez à développer vos pouvoirs avec des personnes de confiance.

Saphira : ça me va et je veux bien un thé je n'aime pas le café ça a un goût horrible ! C'est quoi l'endroit où je serai comme vous dîtes en sécurité parce qu'ils me retrouveront (panique) et mes parents je n'ose imaginer ce qui leur est arrivé.

Nick : Calme-toi ! On va boire quelque chose et tu m'explique tout d'accord ?

Saphira : Oui je suis d'accord.

Nick et Saphira partent dans un grand bureau prendre respectivement un café et un thé aux fruits rouges.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire positif ou négatif cela me permet de m'améliorer.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Flash-Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aucun personnages ne m'appartient sauf ceux que j'ai inventé et qui sont dans le chapitre de présentation des personnages. Bonne lecture

** Chapitre 2 : Flash-back **

Dans la salle de repos du Shield. Après avoir bu et mangé quelque chose.

Nick : Bon, tu te sens un peu mieux ?

Saphira : Oui, merci et désolée pour tout à l'heure.

Nick : Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu’il s'est passé ?

Saphira : Eh bien c'est une histoire un peu longue et compliquée.

Nick : Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude des histoires compliquées avec Loki qui rassure-toi se rachète une conscience et Ultron, en plus de la promesse que j'ai faite à tes parents donc tu peux tout me dire puisque j'étais chargé de te recevoir mais pas avant une semaine c'est pour cela que j'ai pu paraitre surpris.

Saphira : Eh bien, je suppose que mon père vous a raconté des choses mais je vais reprendre depuis le début. Notre planète est divisée en deux royaumes celui de ma famille où l'on apprend la magie blanche ou noire et l'on aide les autres et puis il y a l'autre royaume où eux aussi apprenne la magie mais sont aveuglés par le pouvoir et veulent toujours en avoir plus. Leur roi se nomme Lucius c'est le jumeau maléfique de mon père. Notre famille a toujours eu un coté bon et un coté maléfique. Ce qui fait que tout le monde dans ma famille a un jumeau maléfique mais celui de mon père a réussi à amasser beaucoup de pouvoir et nous fait la guerre depuis. Les ancêtres avaient signé un traité de paix pour qu'il n'y ait aucune guerre. Mais un jour Lucius a décidé de rompre cet accord et a déclaré la guerre à mon père et depuis la planète est séparée en deux avec le peuple de Lucius qui réduit en esclavage les habitants du royaume de mon père. Lucius veut réduire les gens de mon peuple en esclavage pour pouvoir les rendre fou et qu'ils donnent de leur plein gré leurs pouvoirs. Ce qui permettrait à Lucius de devenir invincible. Aujourd'hui ils ont réussi à franchir les frontières et ont envahi le royaume, ils ont pris d'assaut le palais royal. Mes parents ont juste eu le temps d'ouvrir une porte vers votre monde et m’ont sauvé mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment leur venir en aide si je n'arrive pas à maitriser mes pouvoirs. Vous savez tout maintenant.

Nick : Eh bien ton père m'avait dit que c'était la guerre dans ton royaume mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave et que tu avais un si grand poids sur les épaules. Tes parents ont eu raison de t'envoyer ici tu es en sécurité et je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ici.

Saphira : Oui, c'est dur à gérer mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux retrouver ma famille saine et sauve. Par contre je ne sais pas comment retourner chez moi.

Nick : Pour cela je peux t'aider. Ton père m'a donné une boite que je dois te donner. Il m'a dit que le moment venu, tu sauras comment l'utiliser. Je te la donnerai quand tu te seras installée.

Saphira : D'ailleurs vous avez parlé d'un endroit sûr mais vous n'allez pas m'enfermer ?

Nick : Non, rassure-toi ce soir tu dormiras à côté de ma chambre au quartier général le temps que je prévienne les personnes qui te garderons et t'aiderons dans ta maitrise de ton pouvoir.

Saphira : Mais de qui parlez-vous ? qui sont ces personnes dont vous me parlez ?

Nick : Ah pardon, ce sont les Avengers.

Saphira : Les Avengers ? Mon père m'en a parlé mais je ne connais pas leurs noms. Et vous pensez qu'ils m'accepteront telle que je suis.

Nick : Oui, rassure-toi. (Sors son portable et montre les photos des Avengers tout en donnant leurs noms) alors je te présente Steve Rogers alias Captain America, Bruce Banner alias Hulk mais il n'aime pas ce nom, en fait il ne s'accepte pas encore, Tony Stark alias Iron Man, Thor, Clint Barton alias Hawkeyes, Natasha Romanov alias La Veuve Noire et Wanda Maximoff alias La Sorcière Rouge, Pietro Maximoff son frère jumeau alias Quicksilver, Vision, Sam Wilson alias Falcon, et le nouveau qui vient d'intégrer la bande il n'y a pas longtemps Loki c'est le frère adoptif de Thor. D'ailleurs en parlant d'intégration ils viennent tous les deux d'Asgard donc ne t'inquiète pas ils ont mis un peu de temps à apprendre les coutumes d'ici mais ils se sont vite acclimatés donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour toi.

Saphira : Mais je connais le dernier, il a failli détruire New York !

Nick : Oui mais il a décidé de se ranger, de plus nous avons appris il y a peu qu'il était lui aussi sous l'influence du tesseract.

Saphira : Et maintenant vous lui faites confiance ?

Nick : Tu leur demanderas demain mais pour l'instant va te reposer.

Nick et Saphira partent vers ses quartiers privés.

Nick : Voici ta chambre, la porte à côté c'est la mienne en cas de problème viens il n'y a pas de soucis je serai toujours disponible même en pleine nuit.

Saphira : Merci beaucoup, mon père avait raison, on peut vous faire confiance.

Nick : Je vais prévenir les Avengers de ton arrivée demain et toi pendant ce temps reposes-toi, je m'occupe du reste. Bonne nuit.

Saphira : Merci pour tout, bonne nuit Nick.

Nick : Je te confie au bon soin de Maria Hill et de Phil Coulson se sont des amis et des personnes de confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste le temps que j'aille voir les Avengers et préparer ton arrivée chez eux.

Saphira : Je vous fais confiance.

Maria : Bonsoir, ma chambre est juste à droite de la vôtre, et je pense que nous faisons la même taille je vais vous prêter des vêtements pour que vous puissiez vous détendre.

Phil : Et moi j'assure votre sécurité non pas que Maria ne puisse le faire toute seule mais juste pour être sûr que vous soyez tranquille et ma chambre est juste en face de la vôtre.

Saphira : D’accord, merci mais là je pense que je vais prendre un bain et me coucher je suis exténuée de ce voyage et de la prise du palais.

Maria : Alors tenez, des vêtements propres et un pyjama d'ailleurs vous préférer pyjama ou nuisette ?

Saphira : Nuisette si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

Maria : Non il n'y a pas de soucis je vais vous en chercher une.

Saphira : Merci beaucoup.

Saphira part dans la chambre pendant que Nick part lui dans sa décapotable (eh on n’est pas directeur pour rien ;) ) pour aller à la tour des Avengers.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire positif ou négatif cela me permet de m'améliorer.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Nick arrive chez les Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aucun personnages ne m'appartient sauf ceux que j'ai inventé et qui sont dans le chapitre de présentation des personnages. Bonne lecture

** Chapitre 3 : Nick arrive chez les Avengers **

 

Après avoir garé sa décapotable. Nick, comme à son habitude regarde le quartier général en s’extasiant et en se demandant jusqu’où ira la limite de Stark dans sa folie des grandeurs. Tiens en parlant du loup, du coin de son œil il l’aperçoit.

 

  * Nick : Eh Stark !



Tony se retourne et commence à approcher.

  * Tony : Nick qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?
  * Nick : D’un, un peu de respect, de deux il faut que je vous parle mais il faut que tout le monde soit là.
  * Tony : D’accord monsieur (d’un air moqueur). Jarvis !!! (Il a une oreillette eh oui c’est plus pratique qu’un portable).
  * Jarvis : Oui monsieur.
  * Tony : Rassemblement général dans la salle de conférence et maintenant. Le directeur est là et veut nous parler à tous. Aucune absence n’est tolérée, ça a l’air d’être grave pour qu’il vienne en début de matinée.
  * Jarvis : D’accord je préviens tout le monde puis-je utiliser les décharges pour les absents ?
  * Nick : ???? (regarde Stark d’un air très mauvais et interrogateur)
  * Tony : Non, je pense que tout le monde viendra sans électricité et je t’avais dit de garder ça pour toi.
  * Nick : Vous m’expliquez pourquoi Jarvis a parlé de décharge électrique ?
  * Tony : Euh…je ne sais pas je pense qu’il y a un bug dans son système.
  * Nick s’adresse à Jarvis : Je veux un rapport sur les dernières modifications des montres du personnel et maintenant.
  * Jarvis : Oui bien sûr je vous envoie cela par mail…c’est fait monsieur.
  * Nick s’adresse à Tony : Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard pour l’instant allons à la salle de conférence.
  * Tony (dégluti péniblement en se demandant à quelle sauce il sera mangé cette fois) : Très bien monsieur.



 

Une fois dans la salle de conférence :

 

  * Nick : Je suis content de voir que tout le monde est présent.
  * Natasha : Oui patron, maintenant si on en venait au fait, enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?
  * Nick : Non ça ne me dérange pas mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment amener cela. (se gratte la tête) Voyons…En fait il y a quelques semaines j’ai été contacté par le roi de Galatéa qui m’a demandé de prendre soin de sa fille. Et elle est arrivée aujourd’hui sur Terre. Normalement ce n’était prévu que la semaine prochaine mais il y a dû y avoir un incident là-bas. Enfin bref, il faut qu’on la garde et qu’on lui apprenne à maîtriser ses pouvoirs c’est-à-dire les éléments et à contrôler ses émotions car ses pouvoirs découlent de ses émotions. Pour l’instant elle est avec Maria et Phil mais il faut que vous la preniez en charge car nous sommes dépassés.
  * Wanda : Euh…je n’ai presque rien compris, juste le fait qu’on va accueillir une nouvelle recrue qui est une princesse et qui possède des pouvoirs qu’elle est en train d’apprendre à maîtriser. Mais c’est super dangereux !!
  * Loki : Moi je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant de lui apprendre la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs ainsi que la maitrise de ses émotions. Mais pourquoi est-elle sur Terre ? Que se passe-t-il sur Galatéa ?
  * Nick : De ce que j’ai compris, il y a une guerre entre le père de Saphira et son oncle Lucius et malheureusement son oncle a gagné la guerre. Les parents de Saphira ont réussi à ouvrir une porte temporelle juste avant qu’ils se fassent capturer. Elle est arrivée hier soir en larmes et très stressée du coup elle a dormi à la base du Shield surveillée par Maria et Phil.
  * Clint : Mais comment on peut l’aider ? Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire pour sa famille et sa planète ?
  * Nick : À vrai dire je ne sais pas. Ce que son père m’a dit, c’est de l’aider à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et ses émotions et qu’elle sera en mesure de réussir à sauver sa planète toute seule.
  * Wanda : Mais comment ?
  * Nick : Ça je ne sais pas.
  * Tony : Quand est-ce qu’on l’accueille ?
  * Nick : Le plus vite possible pour commencer son entrainement.
  * Thor : Mais attendez. Qui vous dit que la porte qu’elle a prise ne va pas aider son oncle à envahir la Terre ?
  * Nick : Je ne sais pas mais je pense que ses parents ont pris des dispositions pour faire en sorte que la Terre soit en sécurité. Mais rien ne nous assure que la Terre est en sécurité avec un psychopathe pareil.
  * Vision : Donc on doit aider Saphira mais aussi surveiller les cieux pour éviter une invasion.
  * Nick : Oui et je compte sur vous pour assurer.
  * Tous : Oui monsieur.
  * Tony : Bon Jarvis prépare la chambre de Saphira pour qu’on l’accueille demain.
  * Nick : Merci de l’aider, je vais aller la chercher et préparer ses affaires pour qu’elle vous rejoigne, je l’amènerai cet après-midi à moins que ça fasse juste pour vous ?
  * Tony : Non ça ira, on va s’en occuper.



Sur ce, Nick part chercher Saphira au QG du Shield, pendant que les Avengers sont sur le pied de guerre à surveiller les écrans de contrôle et à préparer la chambre de Saphira.

 

 

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire positif ou négatif cela me permet de m'améliorer.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Arrivée chez les Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aucun personnages ne m'appartient sauf ceux que j'ai inventé et qui sont dans le chapitre de présentation des personnages. Bonne lecture

# Chapitre 4 : Arrivée chez les Avengers

 

De retour au QG du Shield, Nick cherche Saphira. Il voit Phil et l’apostrophe :

  * Nick : Bonjour Phil avez-vous vu Saphira aujourd’hui ?
  * Phil : À vrai dire non monsieur, quand je me suis levé, je suis allé voir si elle était encore endormie et je ne l’ai pas trouvée. Peut-être est-elle avec Maria Hill ?
  * Nick : C’est fort probable ! Je vais allez voir.



Nick part à la recherche de Maria Hill son second pour savoir si Saphira est avec elle. Il commence à s’inquiéter « Si jamais ils l’ont attrapée ? S’ils ont réussi à passer une porte et à la ramener sur Galatéa ? Bon Nick arrête pour l’instant tu ne sais pas alors arrête de t’inquiéter ! »

Pendant que Nick s’inquiète, il continue d’avancer et de chercher Saphira et soudain trouve Maria Hill…Seule.

  * Nick : Bonjour Maria, vous êtes seule ?
  * Maria : Oui monsieur, je suis à la recherche de Saphira. Vous ne l’auriez pas vue ? Parce que je sais que Phil ne l’a pas vue depuis ce matin.
  * Nick commence à s’énerver : Je sais que Phil ne l’a pas trouvée et ne l’a pas vue mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous étiez censés garder un œil sur elle pendant que j’allais chez les Avengers !
  * Maria confuse : Euh…oui je sais monsieur mais depuis que nous nous sommes rendu compte de son départ nous l’avons cherchée partout. Nous allions vous appeler quand vous êtes arrivé.
  * Nick : Il faut la retrouver, j’ai fait une promesse à son père. Mettez le QG en alerte maximal pour qu’on la retrouve au plus vite !
  * Maria : Bien monsieur.



Le QG maintenant en alerte maximal Nick s’autorise un soupir de soulagement en espérant qu’ils la retrouvent au plus vite.

  * Maria : Bordel mais où est ce que tu es Saphira ?
  * Saphira : Bah je suis là. Pourquoi il y a les sirènes d’alarmes ?
  * Maria : Attendez !



Maria appelle Nick : Monsieur je l’ai retrouvée ou plutôt elle est arrivée devant moi, nous pouvons supprimer l’alerte. …Oui bien sûr je vous l’amène. A tout de suite.

  * Saphira : Mais pourquoi avoir lancé une alerte pour moi ? Je n’étais pas loin.
  * Maria : Eh bien vous expliquerez ça devant le directeur !
  * Saphira : J’ai l’impression que vous m’en voulez ? J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?
  * Maria : Vous êtes partie sans dire ni à Phil ni à moi où vous alliez, alors on s’est pris un savon mais surtout on s’est fait un sang d’encre pour vous surtout le directeur qui avait peur que quelqu’un vous ait capturée.



Une fois devant le bureau du directeur Maria frappe à la porte. « Entrez » entend-elle.

  * Nick : Mais où étais-tu ?
  * Saphira : Je…Je suis désolée je suis partie courir et ensuite je suis allée à la salle de sport, enfin j’ai fait mon entrainement habituel comme je le fais tous les jours à Galatéa.
  * Nick : Mais pourquoi tu n’as prévenu personne ?
  * Saphira : Je ne savais pas qu’il fallait le faire. Mais je suis désolée de ne pas l’avoir fait, je n’ai pas l’habitude de le faire à Galatéa.
  * Nick : Bon le principal c’est que tu aille bien, normalement tu aurais dû prévenir soit Maria soit Phil mais bon je ne te l’avais pas dit.
  * Saphira : Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé autant de soucis.
  * Nick : Ne t’inquiète pas, Maria je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus, j’étais très inquiet. Bon maintenant s’il vous plait aidez Saphira à préparer ses affaires pour que je l’emmène chez les Avengers.
  * Maria : Bien monsieur. Allons-y.



Maria et Saphira quittent le bureau du directeur pour aller dans la chambre de Saphira. Une fois dedans en préparant les affaires de Saphira, enfin le peu d’affaires qu’elle a.

  * Saphira : Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir causé des ennuis à vous et à Phil.
  * Maria : Il n’y a pas de problème, le principal c’est que vous alliez bien. Tenez, c’est pour vous.
  * Saphira : Qu’est-ce que c’est ?
  * Maria : C’est un téléphone portable, il peut vous sauver la vie, car il est géolocalisable même s’il est éteint, et cette montre (la met à son poignet) permet de recevoir des appels, de téléphoner, de savoir si vous êtes en vie, etc…
  * Saphira : Waouh, et bien je suis en sécurité si je comprends bien.
  * Maria : Eh bien on peut dire que oui, car si vous êtes en danger Tony Stark ira vous chercher dans son armure.
  * Saphira : Super encore un preux chevalier en armure pour sauver une damoiselle en détresse.
  * Maria rit aux éclats : On peut dire ça, un chevalier en armure.
  * Saphira : Il faut impérativement que j’apprenne à maitriser le reste de mes pouvoirs et à contrôler mes émotions. Si je n’y arrive pas je n’aurai pas le pouvoir d’aider mes parents et mon peuple et du coup je ne pourrai pas ouvrir la boite et je ne pourrai pas rentrer chez moi.
  * Maria : Ne vous inquiétez pas, les Avengers vont vous aider. Bon si nous allions retrouver le directeur pour qu’il vous y emmène ?
  * Saphira : D’accord mais nous pourrons rester en contact ?
  * Maria : Oui bien sûr, tenez voici mon numéro.



De nouveau dans le bureau du directeur Saphira ne sait plus où se mettre, gênée du souci occasionné.

  * Saphira : Je tiens encore une fois à m’excuser pour la frayeur que je vous ai faite, je ne pensais pas à mal, j’avais juste besoin de faire ma routine pour éviter de penser à ce qui est arrivé à mes parents.
  * Nick : Ne t’inquiète pas, nous avons eu peur que ton oncle t’ait enlevée, personne ne te tient rigueur du fait que tu voulais un semblant de normalité aujourd’hui. Maintenant il faut que nous allions chez les Avengers, eux ils ont tout un équipement qui va te permettre de rester en forme et surtout qui va t’aider à garder ta routine de la journée.
  * Saphira : Merci beaucoup, c’est vraiment gentil de votre part, je n’oublierai pas.



Nick et Saphira se mettent en route pour aller chez les Avengers non sans avoir dit au revoir à Maria. Le trajet se passe en silence car Saphira essaie de s’habituer au monde dans lequel elle vit maintenant et essaie d’apprendre un maximum de chose grâce aux appareils que l’agent Hill lui a donné c’est-à-dire un téléphone portable, une montre connectée et un ordinateur, le tout fabriqué par Tony Stark.

Une fois arrivés chez les Avengers Saphira demande à Nick avant de sortir de la voiture.

  * Saphira : Mais je croyais que les Avengers étaient séparés à cause de ce qui est arrivés après l’accord de la Sokovie qui n’a pas fait l’unanimité dans l’équipe ?
  * Nick : Oui c’est vrai que ça a causé pas mal de soucis mais les Avengers se sont réunis plus fort que jamais, certes il y a encore des tensions entre Steve et Tony mais rien de bien inquiétant surtout que les autres sont là en cas de problème. Le seul bémol c’est que nous n’avons pas retrouvé Bucky Barnes et que ça crée des tensions. Steve sait où il se trouve et comme c’est monsieur Barnes qui a tué les parents de Tony c’est encore compliqué entre eux. Mais je suis sûr qu’ils vont mettre leur différent de côté pour t’aider et puis sinon appelle moi et je viens m’occuper d’eux sur le champ.
  * Saphira : Oh non je ne veux créer d’ennuis pour personne c’est déjà très gentil à eux de m‘accepter parmi eux alors non je vais régler les problèmes que j’occasionnerai moi-même si j’en cause.
  * Nick : Très bien nous pouvons y aller ou tu as encore des questions à leur sujet ?
  * Saphira prend une grande inspiration : Nous pouvons y allez !



Une fois sortie de la voiture, Saphira est éblouit par le QG des Avengers. Il est grand, spacieux et entouré de forêt. Elle s’imagine déjà en train de faire le tour du bâtiment tous les matins. « C’est vraiment magnifique » pense-t-elle.

Quand elle rentre dans le bâtiment ou plutôt dans sa nouvelle maison accompagnée de Nick Fury, ils sont accueillis par Tony Stark en personne.

  * Tony : Bonjour, je présume que c’est vous Saphira ?
  * Saphira : Oui c’est moi et je présume que vous êtes Tony Stark l’homme en armure ?
  * Nick rigole : Oui c’est lui. Viens, nous allons te présenter aux autres membres de l’équipe.
  * Tony : Oui allons dans la salle de réunion nous y serons tous. J’ai déjà appelé tout le monde quand j’ai aperçu la voiture dans l’allée.
  * Saphira : Waouh vous avez une très bonne vision pour nous voir arriver d’aussi loin.
  * Nick : Non il a Jarvis qui lui a dit que nous étions arrivés, c’est grâce aux caméras.
  * Saphira : Ah oui je me disais bien qu’il ne pouvait pas voir d’aussi loin.
  * Tony : Mince grillé !! Moi qui pensais impressionner la nouvelle, Nick vous n’êtes pas sympa !
  * Saphira : De toute façon je m’en doutais un peu quand même.
  * Nick : Bon on va chercher les autres ? Parce qu’il faut la présenter et ensuite voir comment on s’organise pour ses journées parce que j’ai cru comprendre qu’elle avait besoin de mettre en place une certaine routine pour se sentir en sécurité.
  * Tony : Très bien j’appelle les autres on se retrouve en salle de réunion. Mais avant on va faire le tour du propriétaire en tout cas l’extérieur.



Alors comment pensez-vous que la présentation va se passer ? Est-ce que Saphira va réussir ? Rien n’est moins sûr. Et d’ailleurs qu’elle est cette boite qui est censée lui permettre de rentrer chez elle ?

Vous le saurez en continuant de me lire. Bisous à tous.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire positif ou négatif cela me permet de m'améliorer.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire qu'il soit positif ou négatif cela me permet de m'améliorer


End file.
